The One
by karizmadreamer
Summary: Mac returns after a long case, and who is there for her? Harm of course! H/M Smut warning.


THE ONE: A Harm And Mac Adventure

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. No flames please. Feedback welcome!

Friday 3:00 Pm

It had been a truly grueling week for a feisty, Marine. She had been on assignment, sent to Iran to help prosecute and translate for an Iranian soldier who had been using children to entice outsiders into his territory where he would then torture and kill. Not only had this been a difficult case, emotionally. It was also hard trying to prove herself as a worthy counsel to the Iranian country. Women were considered weak, not to be heard without being asked a question by overbearing men. Mac had found this to be extremely difficult considering she had worked so hard for so long to be a decorated marine and Jag lawyer. Having had to bite her tongue more often than not, Lt. Sarah Mackenzie could not wait to get her feet back on solid American ground!

Now back at JAG headquarters, Mac was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She was back in Washington D.C. Back with her friends whom she considered her family and she would be grateful when the day came to an end when she could enjoy a hot bubble bath and her own bed.

Mac debriefed Admiral Chegwidden and was securing for the day when a her co-worker and best friend Harmon Rabb Jr leaned against her doorway with his usual flyboy grin and said "Welcome home, Mac"

Mac looked up, surprised to see Harm there and said "Glad to be back, how was court this afternoon?"

Harm smiled and sighed "Well, I won so there's reason to celebrate"

"Congratulations Harm!" Mac responded enthusiastically.

"So Mac, what do you say? Dinner with a sailor?"

Mac paused and bit on her lip before responding. "Can I get a rain check? I'm exhausted and want nothing more than to go to my apartment"

"Well, I bet you have no food. So how about a compromise? Dinner at your place, I'll pick up Chinese?" Harm asked.

Mac flashed her beautiful smile and agreed happily. Mac entered her apartment and immediately turned her heater on, to take the chill out of the air. She placed her bag in her room and changed into sweats and a marine t-shirt before hearing a knock at her door.

She answered the door to a grinning Harm juggling two bags of Chinese food and drinks. He placed the food on the kitchen counter and they both made plates and took them to the sofa. Mac sat in one corner with her feet curled underneath her, while Harm sat in the opposite corner, feet stretched out on the coffee table. Once dinner was eaten, they both cleaned up and returned to the couch. Not much was being said and Mac had her head thrown back on the couch cushion and her eyes were closed. Harm started to chuckle and said "Looks like your wiped Mac, I'll go home so you can get some sleep"

"Mmm, no I'm awake. Stay a bit longer. We can put on a movie" Mac said softly.

"You sure Mac?" Harm questioned.

With a shake of her head, Harm reached for the remote and put on a movie. Within twenty minutes, Harm looked over to find an exhausted Marine, fast asleep. He turned off the television and tried to best decide how to get her in bed. Should he wake her or carry her?

Harm lightly shook Mac's shoulder but she was out for the count. He careful put one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She was as light as a feather and didn't stir. He carried her to her room and placed her on the mattress, he tucked her in and softly whispered "Sleep well, Sarah"

The next morning, Mac woke to the sun shining on her face. She stretched her body and lay in bed letting her mind wake slowly. When she finally came to, she realized that she had no recollection of going to bed. That's when she remembered she must have fallen asleep on the couch and Harm must have deposited her in her room. She slightly blushed, thinking of Harm taking care of her.

09:00 Am Saturday

Hearing a knock at the door, Harm opened to find one Sarah Mackenzie carrying two coffee's and a white bag with breakfast sandwiches. "Hey Mac, what do I owe the pleasure"

Mac handed him a cup of coffee and said "Well, I wanted to say sorry for falling asleep last night and I brought breakfast to make up for it, and then thought maybe we could go for a run?"

"Sounds great, come on in" Harm replied. They ate a quick breakfast and Harm put on his running shoes and they set out. Mac set the pace and they ran in silence for a bit. As they continued running, their usual banter took place. Harm decided to dare Mac to a race. First one to the swing set on the playground would pay for lunch. Mac never backing down from a challenge, shot him a grin and took off running. Harm caught off guard shouted "Hey, no fair!" while chuckling and struggling to catch up.

Mac rounded the corner first with the swings in sight, thinking she had this made, she slowed to a jog. Just then Harm tapped her on the shoulder and jet past her. Mac shot into first gear and began sprinting, not willing to let Harm win. Harm looked behind him and that's all it took for Mac to bypass him, until Harm reached an arm around catching her around the waist and swinging her around. Mac so caught off guard burst into giggles and shouting "Your cheating" Harm continued to hold her above the ground tightly against his body while he reached the swing. He sat down on the swing with her in his lap and began to swing. "Harm, let me up" Mac half heartedly chuckled. Not sure what had gotten into him. "Not gonna happen MacKenzie" was all that he said continuing to pump him legs and push them higher.

Mac instinctively waited for Harm to relax his arm around her waist before jumping from his lap to the ground. She turned around to see Harm struggle to process what happened and then loosing his grip and falling backwards into the sand. Mac looked on laughing hysterically as Harm sat up wiping sand from his hair looking completely befuddled. He locked eyes with Mac who continued to laugh freely and couldn't help but join in. He loved to see his Marine be happy and carefree.

After a few minutes, Mac walked over and extended her hand. Harm graciously accepted but before Mac knew it she had been pulled down into the sand with Harm. She swiped a hand through her hair and pushed Harm backward playfully. "What has gotten into you, flyboy?" She asked. Harm looked in her chocolate brown eyes before getting off the ground and offering his hand. Once her hand was planted firmly in his, he yanked her into his arms and planted a light kiss on her lips. Looking stunned, she pulls back to see Harm give his signature grin and exclaim "Guess I'm feeling spontaneous today"

He takes her hand and leads her back to his apartment. Not sure what exactly was happening, Mac stayed relatively silent. Harm was scared that the silence meant she didn't have the same feelings that he had for her so he treaded lightly. Once back at his house, Harm retrieved two bottles of water and handed one to her. She replied with a simple "Thanks"

They both sat on the couch and fiddled with their water bottles before both of them started talking at the same time. They looked at each other and nervously laughed. Harm tried again "Look, Mac…I…umm…sorry if I was a little….forward today. Trying to lighten the mood, Mac said "Well, since you cheated on the race, I declare you the loser and I believe you owe me a meal, Sailor" Harm looked up to see her twinkling eyes and half grin on her face before holding his hands up in surrender and agreeing to pay up.

Deciding that maybe this was his chance, he came up with a plan. "Well, I guess I concede Mac, but on one condition. That instead of lunch we make it dinner, and it has to be tonight!"

"What is up your sleeve Navy?"

"In or out, Marine" he said cockily.

"Oh, I'm in, pick me up at 8 and don't be late" She said over her shoulder heading out the door.

The whole way home, Mac couldn't get it through her head that Harm and herself had been flirting, what did it mean? She knew that she harbored feelings for Harm, but it always seemed like it was out of reach. Could now be the time?

Entering her apartment, Mac headed straight to the shower. After all she had a date tonight, right?

Across town, Harm was just getting out of the shower and he was whistling to himself. He knew that tonight was the night and he was going to swoop a certain Marine off her feet.

07:52 Pm MacKenzie Apt

Clothes were thrown all over the bed and floor. She was pulling a red dress over her head, while jumping on one foot attempting to place a heel on. Growling to herself, realizing that she was being silly and foolish over something she wasn't even sure was a date. She chastised herself, before finally zipping up her dress and strapping on her heels. She jumped when she hears the knock at the door. "Just a minute" she yells out.

Smoothing down her dress she swings open the front door and is greeted by the most handsome sailor. Dressed in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, he looked great. Realizing that she was staring, she made eye contact and shyly said "Hey"

Harm was having a hard time forming words, seeing Mac in a tight red dress that fit every crevice of her body, he found his mouth was dry and his hands clammy. Instead of talking, he pushed a handful of tulips toward her.

This only made Mac more nervous, she took the flowers and bowed her head to smell the tulips. Walking to the kitchen to find a vase, she quickly turns around and bumps right into Harm. "Sorry" they both say and then laugh out loud. Placing the tulips on the counter, Mac once again turns around, this time finding Harm watching her. Feeling a blush cross her cheeks, she struggles to meet him in the eye.

Harm steps into her personal space and lightly places his palm against her cheek, raising her chin so their eyes meet. "You look amazing, Mac" He just barely whispers as he places a gentle kiss on her lips and then encircles her in a hug. He feels her sigh against his chest and reciprocate the hug, placing her hands on his hips and leaning in, nuzzling into his neck.

Harm could feel her warm breath on his neck and couldn't believe how right her body fit against his. They stayed that way for a while, just being held close. Finally Harm cleared his throat "You ready to go?"

"Mmm, not yet" She muffles into his neck. He chuckles while kissing her head, but before he can respond he feels her lips on his neck, tentatively placing a kiss. He runs his hands up her back and closes his eyes.

She can feel his adam apple bobbing in his throat and decides to test the limits, she sucks on the flesh on his neck, sucking and licking and then lightly takes a bite.

Harm inhales quickly, trying to control himself. Mac can feel his hands pressing into her skin pushing her further into him. She dares to lean back and finds Harm with his head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

Standing slightly on her tippy toes, Mac tilts her head and places a wet kiss on his open mouth. Spurring into action, Harm comes alive and devours her mouth, sucking in one her lips into his mouth and invading her mouth with his tongue. He hears Mac moan and he presses her into the kitchen countertop, trapping her while he kisses her senseless.

Mac can feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her, she wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kiss with all the passion she has.

Feeling her strain being on her tippy toes, Harm brings his arms to her waist and lifts her on the countertop. Never breaking the kiss, they continue to make-out, tongues dueling while hands explore. Harm's hands running up and down her back. Mac's running up and down his chest and up to his hair.

Mac wraps her legs around Harm's waist bringing him closer to her. Feeling herself grow wetter and more turned on, Mac pulls his shirt out of his pants and runs her hands up his bare chest, lightly grazing his nipples.

He finally breaks the kiss and moans "Mac" He then rains her face with feathery kisses and then down her neck, nipping and sucking on any flesh he can get his mouth on.

Throwing her head back in pleasure, Mac's breath starts to become rapid little puffs of hot air. Feeling Harm moving down to kiss the tops of her breasts, she can't help but rock her hips against him, moaning loudly grabbing his head for balance.

He kisses his way back up to her mouth, he's so close to losing control, feeling her grind into him. He places his face in the crook of her neck and takes a breather, simple taking in her scent. He takes his time running a free hand to cup her breast through her dress and then down her flat toned stomach and then descend down her gorgeous legs.

Mac can feel Harm taking deep breaths in the crook of her neck. She slowly unbuttons his shirt and drags it off his well toned shoulders, running her hands all over his muscles and then his stomach, feeling him shiver against her hand. Moving her hand lower, she runs one finger under the elastic of his boxers.

"Unn, God Mac… I, you need to stop" Harm stutters.

Instantly Mac's hands freeze where they are and he can feel her whole body become rigid. He attempts to back track to make her understand.

"I don't want you to, God I don't..please believe me..I just think we should talk about this."

He feels her nod against his shoulder and lets out a sigh of relief. He picks her up without warning, causing a shriek to come out of her mouth. He carries her to couch and sits down, with her arms and legs still wrapped all around him.

Knowing that this could make or break all the progress they've made. Harm lay silent trying to contemplate what to say. Eventually he could feel Mac begin to shake against him and he began to rub up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Mac..Sarah…can you look at me?" Harm asks

He feels her aggressively shake her head from the crook of her neck, where she has burrowed herself.

He chuckles to himself and says "Ok, how about I talk and you listen?" With no response he begins "We've been friends a long time, and I have strong feeling for you….more than friendship. I don't want you to think that this is a one night thing, I want more, I want you in my life, I want a relationship with you and only you, Sarah MacKenzie. (Long Pause) I need to know where you are in all of this, if you want the same things, because I can't lose you in my life. I love you, I'm IN love with you!"

Feeling Mac release a sob and feeling hot tears sliding down his neck, Harm began to panic.

"I'm sorry Mac, I'm sorry" he mumbled over and over. He attempted to pull her up so he could see her, but she defiantly clung on for dear life. She continued to sob, heart wrenching sobs, that broke Harm's heart in half. He had no idea what to do, what to think. So he just continued to rub her back in circles and hope that she would open up to him soon.

Eventually, her sobs lessened and she put one hand on his cheek caressing. He turns his head and kisses her palm. She drags her hand down his chest, lightly letting the fine hairs run through her hand. She knows she needs to talk but she struggles for the right words.

"Mac, can you talk to me? It's killing me not knowing how you feel and hearing you cry" Harm confesses.

Not sure how to explain the tears, she does the only thing she can think of, she finally leans back and takes his face in her hands. Eye to eye, nose to nose. Harm wipes her tears away, as Mac tenderly brushed her lips against his, once, twice three times before capturing his mouth in an unforgettable mind blowing kiss, that answered all of Harm's questions and doubts.

Feeling Harm rise to the occasion, Mac needed him now. She began clawing at his belt buckle, fingers trembling she was struggling. Harm takes her hands and places them around his neck and undoes the belt himself, then he unbuttons his pants and zipper. Trying to rise up with a Marine on his lap wasn't too difficult but caused shockwaves through Mac as he pressed himself tightly against his mound trying to shuck his pants. Moaning against his mouth, Mac finally broke her long silence and breathlessly said "Bed, now"

Picking her up, he enters her room and lays her on the bed. Trying to pull back to see her, she once again refuses to let go, pulling him down on top of her. Relaxing against her, he presses intimately against her, in just his boxers, he began a journey of discovery. Kissing down her neck, nipping at her earlobe and down to her chest. Wanting more, she arches up and instinctively Harm reaches around her back to find the zipper. Inching it down little by little, Harm brings the dress to her stomach with his teeth.

Realizing that there was nothing in between the dress and her skin, he instantly begins to kiss her left breast. Mac thrust herself more into his mouth, holding his head in place. Harm turns his attention to the other breast and then leans back to peel more of her dress off. Climbing off the bed, he strips her of the red gown and then takes her heels off, one foot at a time.

Once completed with that task, Harm couldn't take his eyes off of a very naked sexy Marine. Cheeks flushed with desire, Harm knew that Mac seemed uncomfortable so he quickly evened the playing field by dropping his boxers. Instantly Mac's eyes wondered lower and he could tell she was pleased.

Leaning on the bed, Harm rubs his hands up her legs, reaching her hips. Running one hand lightly over her most private area, Mac's hips dance off the bed with a whimper. His mouth follows his hand, rubbing his finger over her slit and following with his tongue, tasting her sweet juice. "Harm" she moans making an attempt to grab at his head. Lying back in defeat, she gives in to the delicious sensations that are taking over her body.

He spreads her legs wide and opens her up to him. He opens her lips and slips a finger inside of her, loving the way she feels around him. He sticks another finger inside and begins to pump his fingers in and out. Feeling her cry out, he knows she is close. He takes her clit in his mouth sucking lightly. "Oh, oh Harm" he hears driving him on. He bites down on her clit and she instantly shatters on his fingers and his tongue. She shoots off the bed grabbing and holding his head in between her legs as the aftershocks course through her body.

His head safely secured between her legs, he pulls his fingers out of her and rubs her juices over her lips and clit and continues to lick up her juices. Feeling Mac tremble all around him, he continues his actions sending her into another frenzied orgasm.

Feeling disjointed and disorganized, Mac is no longer capable to hold her body up and falls back ungracefully on the bed with a resounding "Oof" One arm thrown across her eyes, the other across her stomach, she can still feel Harm breaths against her over sensitized pussy.

Harm finally satisfied, having brought Mac to climax twice he places one last kiss and rests his head against her stomach. Moving her hand down Mac lightly runs her fingers throw Harm's short cropped hair, trying to draw air into her lungs.

Resting there in the peaceful silence of the night, Harm lightly runs his hand over her stomach, feeling her smooth soft flesh goose bump under his fingertips. Reaching up, Harm grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

Mac returns the gesture by squeezing his hand and then lightly tugs on his hand. Looking up, Harm still sees one hand thrown over her face. He pulls himself up next to her on his side. He trails one hand up her, across her chest and runs his thumb over her swollen lips. Leaning over he kisses her cheek and then her fingertips before laying back down.

Knowing that he was waiting on her to make the next move, Mac eased her arm from her face, turning her head to look at Harm. He was staring at the ceiling. Throwing one leg over his torso, Mac rolled on top of him. Instinctively Harm braces her hips to steady her.

Placing kisses on his chest, running her fingernails over his nipples, loving the feeling of seeing Harm take a deep unsteady breath, knowing that she was having this effect of him, was turning her on even more.

She rubbed herself over his very erect cock while finding Harm's mouth and thrusting her tongue inside. Reaching between their two bodies, Mac grabs his member and places it at her entrance. Feeling the tip enter, they simultaneously moaned into each other mouths.

Moving down slowly taking him in, inch by glorious inch Mac had never felt so full in her whole life. Pushing herself up on top of him, rocking her hips, she finally makes eye contact and gives him a shy smile. Thrusting up into her, the smile disappears as she throws her head back and moan rips from her throat.

Harm reacted by grabbing his Marine and flipping her over so that he could be on top. He drives himself into her, faster and harder, watching her expression of sheer bliss. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head as he ground into her.

Mac was in complete heaven. She could feel Harm starting to lose control, she wraps her legs around his waist and thrust up while raking her nails down his back. Biting into his neck she whispers "I love you too, Harmon Rabb Jr" successfully pushing Harm over the edge. With a deep groan, Harm filled her with his seed and collapsed on top of her.

A few minutes later, Harm flipped them again so Mac was laying across Harm. Both completely sated, Harm placed a kiss to Mac's forehead and they both slipped into slumber.

Two hours later, Mac woke to a darkened room, feeling happy as she realized it wasn't a dream and in fact Harmon Rabb Jr was indeed underneath her. Using this to her advantage, she shimmied her way down Harm's torso until she found what she was looking for.

Harm woke up to the single most incredible sensation. Mac's mouth was wrapped around his penis, while her hand was massaging his balls. Mac was taking him in her mouth as far as possible and sucking him off.

Mac knew instantly when Harm woke, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth. A second later, he couldn't stop the moan from his throat. Mac continued to suck on his cock, before releasing him with a pop from her mouth. Kissing his left thigh, she lightly blew on his head and then bit into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Harm nearly came undone. Reaching down he attempted to grab and bring her to him but she wouldn't concede. She licked up and down his cock and then began to suck on him, fast and hard. Tugging on his balls, she sucks on his head, hard using her tongue to bathe him, until she can taste his cum and hears him say "Oh, God yes Mac, mmmm" as she continues to swallow his seed.

Once he was drained, she climbs back up to him and promptly kisses him on the lips, not fully satisfied, Harm deepens the kiss and tastes himself on her. She settles on his chest as Harm's breathing returns to normal. Finally he says to her "Wow Mac, just wow" Mac smiles against his chest and retorts "Cat got your tongue Flyboy?"

He chuckles before responding "More like a sexy Marine, ninja girl"

Mac slaps him on the chest half-heartedly all the while laughter bubbles from her chest, before long Harm joins in. Laughter filling the silence of the room.


End file.
